


Post-Operations

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Also I know I got some things wrong in the story but don't mind it too much, FYI Dragovich and Kravchenko are in a short part of the story just to let you know, Fun fact: This fic has been sitting uncompleted for over a year, Gen, It has been a long time since I posted anything here, Now it's finally done :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: A small glimpse of Viktor and Dimitri's life during Dimitri's recovery outside of Berlin.





	Post-Operations

Dragovich and Kravchenko came around half a month after Dimitri woke up.

The visit was hardly surprising. Everyone wanted to see the Hero of Stalingrad.

They walked into Dimitri’s room while Reznov and a nurse were helping him to walk without any support. The nurse, understanding the newcomer’s ranks, gave Dimitri a proud smile before swiftly exiting the room. Both men grabbed a chair and sat down while Reznov helped Dimitri to walk and let the other man use him as support to stand. Dragovich stared at Dimitri’s slightly blood-stained bandages before clearing his throat and looking away. 

“How is the healing process, Sergeant Petrenko? I trust that the doctors and nurses are doing well?” The other man straightened his back, a look of surprise crossing his features. “Yes, General. The medics are doing everything to remove my pain. I do not mean to press sir, but why did you refer to my rank as Sergeant?”

The General sniffed nonchalantly. “For your efforts for the motherland in the war, you have been promoted to the rank of Sergeant.” 

Dimitri’s joy was short lived however, as he could feel Viktor tense behind him. “With all due respect, what will happen to Reznov?” Dimitri asked on behalf on his friend. Kravchenko adjusted his seat. “For his service, he will be promoted to the rank of Captain.” 

“Anyways, gentlemen, Kravchenko and I had come here for another reason,” Dragovich began, staring at both men. “We are here to recruit soldiers who had proven themselves into Operation Olympus.” Dimitri and Reznov shared a look before nodding for Dragovich to continue. “Soldiers who are recruited into this mission will be tasked with containing a toxic gas that the Nazi’s call Nova 6.” Dragovich then looked up at both of them. “I want you two in my unit.”

Dimitri’s eyes went wide. _They promised a chance to go home. They promised._

_Home._

_HOME._

“No,” he managed to say as he took a step back. He never took his eyes of the General and his henchman, who were now staring at him in confusion. He felt Viktor's hand on his shoulder.

“Dimitri, what’s wrong?”

“Sergeant Petrenko, what do you mean-”

_“No!”_ Dimitri howled. Dragovich and Kravchenko startled, while Viktor wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to calm him down. “YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED US THAT WE CAN GO HOME!” Dimitri yelled, not caring that he’s yelling at his own superior officers. A doctor ran in with a syringe, stabbing it into Dimitri’s arm and injecting the fluid inside. Viktor watched as his friend slumped over in his arms, worry clearly etched into his features.

Viktor carried his friend to the bed and laid him down before stepping back to let the doctor to his work. After checking his pulse and his bandages, the doctor turned to face Viktor. “He had increased heart rate. You need to keep him from enduring such trauma if you don’t want to set back the healing process.”

Viktor thanked the doctor and watched him leave before turning to the other two men, who were still in shock about what happened. “With all due respect,” his face drawn in a hard line, “You need to leave.”

Kravchenko’s face drew into anger. “How dare you tell us to leave! It took us three days to get here from Moscow, and now you are telling us to leave? You should be grateful that we decided to visit you, you ungrateful scum!”

Dragovich grabbed Kravchenko’s arm. “Of course, Captain Reznov. We understand that you both need time to heal and adjust to the news of your new deployment. Tell Sergeant Petrenko that we wish him the best recovery.” Viktor bowed slightly in response. “I will, General Dragovich. I wish the both of you safe travels.” 

After both men had left, Viktor returned to Dimitri’s bedside, patiently waiting until he woke up again.

-

Dimitri stopped talking.

Ever since he woke up again, he did not utter a word. Viktor tried to get him to speak, but to no avail. The doctors have concluded that the man is in trauma and that he will speak eventually. For now, he relied on facial cues.

It's not like Viktor never experienced Dimitri’s silence before. The young man went through the whole war without uttering a single word.

However, now that he knew Dimitri can speak, it’s a little worrisome that he reverted back to silence.

He wonders what's running in his friend’s head.

Viktor found that he didn’t care. He’s relieved that Dimitri survived.

-

Viktor found himself having a cup of tea with Dimitri.

As he is not sick or injured, he left to help out the Red Army clear out any remaining Nazis that lurk in the alleys of their sieged city. Upon returning, he walked in to find Dimitri sitting at a table, staring at the sunset, a cup of steaming tea in his hands. He turned to face his friend and smiled, the sunset lighting up his beautiful green eyes. Viktor found himself not being able to not smile back.

“Dimitri, what is all this?” he asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. The other man just shrugged, his smile still on his face. He motioned to the other man to sit with him. Dropping his holster belt and weapons on the chair next to him, Viktor sat down, taking the other cup of tea into his hands. He took a sip of the tea, surprised that the tea rations tasted so flavourful. “Dimitri, this tea is wonderful. Thank you.” 

Dimitri smiled back at him, taking a sip of his own tea. Viktor chuckled. “A wonderful tea made by a wonderful man.” The other man looked bashful, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. 

For a few minutes, he two men sipped their tea in relative silence. 

“I’m sorry, Dimitri.”

Dimitri snapped his head away from the window and stared at Viktor, puzzlement etching his face. “I’m sorry for doing this to you.” Dimitri tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what Viktor was saying.

“I put so much on you. I put the title of Hero of Stalingrad on you. I told everyone to be more like you. _I ordered you to your death._ ”

“I was so blind to your pain, that when you planted the flag, I didn’t even realize you were _dying. You were dying, Dimitri, and I ignored it. I ignored your pain._ I'm so sorry, Dimitri.”

He was met with silence for a long, agonizing minute. Suddenly, the teacup in Dimitri’s hand clattered to the table, and Dimitri strode out the door without saying a word.

-

After realizing that Dimitri won’t come back for a while, Viktor collected both of the teacups to wash. It was the least he can do.

As he was walking out, he nearly dropped the cups.

Slumped before him was Dimitri, staring at a wall, absently tearing his wound open.

“Dimitri! What the hell are you doing?” 

The other man stared straight ahead, noticing him.

“Dimitri!” he tried again, gripping Dimitri’s arm and moving it away from his bleeding wound.

When Viktor pulled his arm away from his wound, Dimitri snapped out of his trance and stared at Viktor, his eyes beginning to water. “Dimitri, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked, worriment and care thick in his voice.

The other man just glared at him before his eyes closed and passed out.

-

"Why did you not let me die?" The cup of tea Viktor was trying to cool slipped out his fingers, crashing and spilling it's contents on the floor. He rose from his seat and walked over to Dimitri’s bedside, sitting on the chair beside the younger man. He took Dimitri’s hand in his own, worry etching his face. "Why would you ask such a thing?" Viktor asked Dimitri, his voice thick with concern and worry. The other man sighed and gripped Viktor’s hand. "I did what the Motherland needed me to do. I lost my family as well, Viktor. There is no one waiting for me here.” “Was that why you were tearing your scar open?” Viktor asked quietly, gently gripping Dimitri’s hand.

The other man simply looked away. “Yes,” he responded, his voice small. 

“Dimitri, I don't understand why you would be so willing to kill yoursel-”

The words died in Viktor's throat as Dimitri whipped his head around, fury in his normally calm eyes.

“Did it matter if I tore my wound open?” Dimitri hissed, staring straight into Viktor’s panicked eyes. “You thought I should have died in Berlin.”

The look on Viktor's face gave all the answers he needed.

Dimitri starting laughing. “Yes. You said it yourself. You ordered me to my death, and you know what? You got exactly what you wanted.”

He let the words hang in the air, watching as his friend’s face went from confusion to horrified understanding.

“Y-you..?”

“My heart stopped beating, Viktor,” Dimitri replied, suddenly looking more tired than before.

“H-how?”

“I lost a lot of blood when I was taken out of Berlin and into the hospital. I fell into cardiac arrest when they were extracting the bullet out of me. They managed to bring me back, but the point still stands.”

Viktor held his face in his hands and Dimitri could see his body shaking as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. He immediately felt horrible for talking to Viktor that way and gripped his hand gently, trying to give him comfort and to show that he's still alive. 

“Why did you not tell me?” Viktor cried, unable to keep his grief out of his voice. “This is the exact reason why,” Dimitri told him, looking sick himself.

A few moments passed before Dimitri couldn't bear to see Viktor so heartbroken and attempted to calm his friend down.

“Viktor? You do not need to worry anymore. I am here, and I always be here,” Dimitri told Viktor, placing a hand on his knee.

Viktor jolted like he was burned, staring at Dimitri pulling back from his failed attempt at calming him down. 

He grabbed his coat and muttered an excuse to go, not looking at Dimitri for fear of seeing a dead man who was once his friend.

He swiftly left the room, ignoring his friend’s calls to come back.

Only one thought rang in his mind.

_I failed him._

-

A month passed, and Dimitri was already looking more healthier than before. His wound was healing up nicely as well.

That truth helped ease Viktor’s worries, but not by much.

So when Dimitri was missing from his bedside and none of the medical personnel knew where he was, Viktor naturally started to worry.

He checked every room in the hospital to see if Dimitri decided to stretch his legs after being bound to a bed for so long. When the hospital search turned up empty, Viktor started to panic. Even though the Red Army is doing the best they can to eliminate any Nazis that are still adamant about staying in the city of their broken former glory, Berlin was still too dangerous for someone with Dimitri's injury. 

He left the hospital and started to make his way back to Berlin in the hopes that Dimitri didn't decide to take up arms and join his comrades to kill any remaining Nazis. 

His journey soon came to an end, as he came across Dimitri sitting on a bench in a park that was untouched by the horrors of war. Viktor almost couldn't believe that a place like this existed, especially since the war choked the life out of the lands and made it nothing but ash. It was almost as if Dimitri's presence alone shaped the park into something beautiful, and brought back life to it when so much death was around it. 

“How fitting,” Viktor thought to himself.

As Viktor approached Dimitri, he couldn't help but notice how peaceful his friend looked. Dimitri had his eyes closed and his hands were folded on his lap, giving the impression that he was taking a nap. Viktor smiled softly and went over to sit next to Dimitri, taking in how beautiful he was. 

Not before long, however, Dimitri woke up. He turned to face Viktor and gave him a sleepy smile, to which the other man smiled at him softly. “Hello, Viktor,” Dimitri said softly, pleasantly surprised that he was sitting beside him.

“Dimitri,” Viktor replied, smiling softly at the other man. “how did you sleep?” he asked kindly, placing a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. “I slept well Viktor…” Dimitri responded, stretching his arms. He then wrapped an arm around Viktor’s shoulders, and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. Viktor laughed quietly and kissed Dimitri's cheek as well in return. Dimitri then rested his head on Viktor's shoulder, and both men enjoyed each other's presence. 

As both men sat looking at the beauty around them, they thought about what might happen in the future. Even though they didn't know what the future had in store for them they knew that as long as they stayed together, then everything would be alright from here on out. 

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what happens in the future.
> 
> (I want to say a big thank you to everyone who gave me kudos and left me nice messages! You are the reason why I continue writing!)


End file.
